


Let's Pretend

by FirstAde



Series: Clexa Week 2017 One Shots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2017, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fake Dating, Fine Stud Lexa, Instant Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: “How about, for tonight, you’re my date? Pretend we’re together, and you can help me take these suckers to the cleaners and build a new oncology wing in the process. I’m sure you love a good swindling, Miss CEO.”“I won’t even try to deny that, Doc.” Lexa chuckled. “It sounds like a fun. Besides, it’s for the children, right?”Lexa and Clarke meet at a hospital benefit gala. It's more "Fake date" than "Fake dating" which makes a difference, I think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness, this daily thing is rough. Please forgive any grammatical errors, I'm supposed to be working (again).

Lexa pulled at her black tie and then adjusted her cuff link on her right wrist. The air in the back of the car felt stuffy, constricting, god she hated these events. The car slowed to a stop and the driver looked into the rearview.

“We’re here, ma’am. Just another second and it’ll be your turn to exit.” The man said. She hadn’t bothered to learn his name because his service was a one time deal. Gustus would be picking her up from the event at 11:00pm sharp. She looked to her watch, and overly expensive Hublot, and sighed. 8:00pm, on the dot. Three hours, just three hours. She could do this, it’s for the children. The door to the car was wrenched open and she stepped out quickly. She made her way inside the building, Polis, a posh hotel on the east side of the city.

She was greeted by the bright smile of a perky hostess. “Welcome to Arkadia Children’s Hospital’s Annual Benefit Gala, Miss Woods. If you would follow Jasper here, he will show you to your table.” The lanky boy smiled at her then turned and made his way inside the ballroom. It was currently the cocktail portion of the event, where people who don’t know or like each other pretended they do. They arrived at her table, at the very front of the seating area. 

“Cocktails are being served now, unfortunately you missed the dinner service, but I can get you something if you’d like, Miss Woods.”

“Thank you Jasper, but that won’t be necessary.” He nodded and walked away. She still felt constricted, so she removed her jacket and placed it neatly on the back of her chair, leaving her in a deep red button down, her favorite black tie, perfectly tailored black slacks, and black Oxford's. She was almost immediately tapped on the shoulder by an older man.

“Miss Woods, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dante Wallace.” He smiled and offered his hand, which she took firmly and shook.

“Mr. Wallace, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She smiled her best ‘I’m still not sure I know why I agreed to this’ smile.

“Firm handshake and well spoken, you’re a Woods through and through.” He laughed. “Usually your aunt attends this event. What had to transpire to get the CEO here?”

“Several scheduling conflicts. Indra was upset that she could not attend. She says this is her favorite event of the year.”

“I see. Well, you should meet my son. Cage, get over here.”

“Oh, there you are!” A slightly husky voice caught Lexa’s attention and she turned to look over her right shoulder to find a stunning blonde in a gorgeous navy blue gown. It fit her body like it was made specifically for her and the color made her eyes sparkle like sapphires in the sun. She immediately sidled up next to Lexa and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. “Excuse me Mr. Wallace, but may I steal Miss Woods? She promised me she would be on time, and she most decidedly was not. We bet a dance on it.”

Dante chuckled. “Of course, Dr. Griffin. The night is still young, I’m sure we will find each other again before it’s through.”

The blonde smiled and grabbed Lexa’s hand. “I’m sure. Follow me, Lexa. Dance floor is this way.” Unsure of exactly why, she followed the blonde to the dance floor until the reached the unoccupied center. The blonde turn toward her a offered her hand which was immediately taken. Lexa’s other hand went instinctively to her waist as they began to sway to the gentle music.

“I get the feeling I should thank you for saving me back there. Although I don’t know you’re name to do it properly.”

“Dr. Clarke Griffin.” The blonde smiled.

“Well, thank you very much for saving me back there, Dr. Clarke Griffin. I appreciate it.”

“It seems to me that you don’t want to be here.” Clarke assessed. Lexa took the opportunity to spin her partner slowly, bringing her back into the same position. “Tell me if I’m wrong.”

“You’re not.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Why are you?”

“Not many doctors look this good in evening wear.”

“I’m not sure many people in general look as good as you do in evening wear, Doc.”

The blonde blushed slightly at the compliment. “It’s my job tonight to make this list of rich suckers empty their pockets.”

Lexa raised a brow, but smiled softly. “Am I one of those rich suckers on you list?”

“You? No. Your company always makes the same donation every year for the past twenty five years. It far surpasses everyone else’s contributions.” Clarke looked her in the eye softly. “Why is that?”

Lexa gently lifted their joined hands and placed Clarke's on her chest. Then grabbed her fingers and pushed the tips down so the blonde could feel the scar just over her heart. Clarke takes control back of her own hand and gently slides her fingers along the length of the scar.

“Careful, this is a thousand dollar custom Armani shirt.” She smirked. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully, then looked back to where her fingers were still pressed. “I was four when my parents and I were in an accident. They were okay, relatively, but I died three times that night before they could stabilize me. Twice more at the the children’s hospital. But the doctors and the nurses never gave up. I’m here because of them, and my parents were forever grateful.”

“Someone once said to me, the healing power of a person’s mind is never as strong as when they are a child.” Clarke quoted and Lexa hummed in agreement.

“What’s your specialty?”

“Neuro.”

“You’re sort of magnificently brilliant, aren’t you?” Lexa smiled softly as the doctor shrugged. “So, Dr. Griffin. If you’re here, dancing with me, who is wooing all the rich suckers?”

“Oh, well. I sort of had an idea.”

Lexa smiled and raised a brow. “What is that?”

“You don’t want to be here, and I don’t want to be pawed at by old men who had one too many scotches. Scotch? What’s the plural?” Lexa smirk and shrugged. “How about, for tonight, you’re my date? Pretend we’re together, and you can help me take these suckers to the cleaners and build a new oncology wing in the process. I’m sure you love a good swindling, Miss CEO.”

“I won’t even try to deny that, Doc.” Lexa chuckled. “It sounds like a fun. Besides, it’s for the children, right?”

“Right.” Clarke laughed and pulled her in closer, moving her arms around Lexa’s neck, while two hands were placed gently on her waist. “Spin us around, will you?” Lexa did as she was asked. “Okay, see the bald guy over my right shoulder? That’s Charles Pike. He’s the co-founder of A&P Incorporated.”

“They try to be direct competition for Woods Inc.”

“Correct. He has a lot of personal wealth. His company is nowhere near as generous as yours with their employees, which I am sure you know. His downfall is his ego.”

“I know exactly how to play this one. Follow my lead.” The blonde nodded as her arms fell to her side. The brunette looked almost reluctant pulling away from the doctor. She made her way off the dance floor and came to a stop about three feet from Charles Pike. “Look, Clarke, I can appreciate the fact that the hospital is looking to expand. It’s just a plain and simple fact that Woods Inc is not in a place to pledge any more funds this year. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to look else where. Excuse me.” She turned to head back toward the bar, and bumped straight into Pike.Causing his drink to slosh onto his tie. “Oh. Please excuse me, I wasn’t paying attention, I apologize.”

“Here, let me help.” Clarke chimed in, grabbing a napkin from a nearby table. She patted the man’s tie, until the stain was no longer visible.

“You’re Charles Pike, aren’t you?” Lexa feigned ignorance. “Nice to meet you sir, Lexa Woods.” She stuck her hand out in introduction, which was firmly ignored. “I apologize again for my inattention.”

“Not to worry, Woods. Us little folk will be alright without your white knight act.” Charles snapped quickly. “Now, Dr. Griffin, it sounded like Miss Woods here was denying your request for additional funds, it that correct?”   
“Why, yes sir. It is.” Clarke played along, and chanced a glance at Lexa who rolled  her eyes and stepped back about ten feet. “She is an awfully pretty date, but a bit tight in the wallet.”

“I see.” Charles glanced over his shoulder at Lexa who was rolling up the sleeves on her overpriced shirt, flashing that fancy watch. “Well, maybe I could help the hospital out with some funds.”

Lexa made her way to the bar to order herself a drink, then realized she didn’t know what her ‘date’ would like. She glanced to the side of the bar to see an older couple talking. They were wearing name badges and she could just make out the name Griffin-Kane. She hesitated for a second before making her way over.

She approached the conversing couple and waited politely for a break in conversation. “Excuse me. I couldn’t help but notice you’re last name is Griffin-Kane. Would you by chance be related to Dr. Clarke Griffin?”

“I’m her mother, Dr. Abby Griffin-Kane and this is her step father Marcus Kane.” The older woman explained. The younger brunette stuck out her hand and introduced herself to them.

“Ma’am. I apologize, but your daughter has requested that I accompany her for the evening and I, well I don’t really know what she would like to drink. She’s doing such a good job of securing an extra donation from Mr. Pike right now.” Lexa looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the blonde with her head tossed back in laughter, feeling an intense pull toward the infectious blonde. “I don’t think I should interrupt her.”

“Ah. I see. Well, she likes wine, reds mostly.” Abby revealed. “I’m glad to see you walking around here tonight Miss Woods. It’s not often I get to see my patients fight like you did and live.”   
Lexa looked to her confused and Abby gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I was the doctor in the ER that night you came in. We nearly lost you three times. Scary situation for anyone, let alone a four year old.”

“I don’t really know what to say to that, except for thank you. I am very glad I have been able to live my life.”

“I don’t do this job for thanks Lexa. I do it for that dopey little smile you just had when you looked at my daughter.” And with that comment, a smirking Abby Griffin-Kane pulled something out of Lexa that no person has managed to since she was about sixteen. A blush.

“I um.” She stammered.

“Go get the wine Lexa.”

Lexa nodded. “Yes ma’am.” Then she allowed her feet to carry her back to the bar, where she ordered a glass of red wine and a scotch. She turned and headed back toward where she had left Clarke, to find her just stepping away from Pike with a small white envelope in hand.

“Mission accomplished. You were fantastic on that set up.”

Lexa smiled and handed her the glass. “Glad I could be of assistance. Here, your mother said you are a fan of reds.”

Clarke’s eyes went wide. “You spoke to my mother?”

“I did. Oh, and apparently she is the one who saved my life all those years ago.” If it were possible for the doctor’s eyes to go wider, they did. She didn’t say anything, but Lexa could feel it coming. “Yes, really.”

“She never told me that. Huh. Thank you for the wine.” 

“Of course, I know how to treat a date.” Lexa smirked. “Now, who’s next.”

“We’ll I was thinking we hit up the old guys. I wore this dress for a reason, I barely need to speak with them before they pull out their wallets.”   
“Clarke, you’re beautiful, and that dress is amazing. I don’t know how I feel about that whole scenario, though.” Lexa sighed.

“It’s okay Lexa, that wasn’t me being self-deprecating. I love my body. I am completely comfortable with it and the power it holds over dirty old men.” Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle at Clarke’s explanation and confidence.

“Alright, let’s do it.” Lexa relented. She held her arm out, bent at the elbow for the doctor to take. The first few tables, the men gawked at Clarke and were baffled by Lexa’s appearance at the event. They each coughed up a few grand. The fifth table is where they ran into trouble.

“Ah, Mr. Westin. Nice to see you again.” Clarke greeted the eighty-something year old man.

“The young Miss Griffin. Lovely as ever, please join me.” He gestured to the chair next to him. “Who is your friend, dear? She’s almost as lovely as you.” He said with his eyes glued to Clarke’s cleavage, which made Lexa cringe internally and clench her jaw tight.

“This is my date for the evening, Lexa Woods, CEO of Woods Inc. I’m sure a man of your business mind is familiar.” She took a the seat that was offered and nodded to Lexa to sit as well, which she did. “Lexa this is Baron Westin, but he goes by Barry.”

“Nice to meet you sir.” She leans over in her seat to shake his hand.

“Well, if my mind serves me right, I just shook hands with the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 top 20 company ever.” 

Lexa nodded. “That is correct sir, but I can’t take credit for any of it. It was all my father’s doing.”

“Well, isn’t that how it always goes, dear?” He put his hand on Clarke’s knee. “A good man builds a great thing and woman swoops in and takes it. Good thing I sold all my stock in Woods Inc when Henry passed.” Lexa sat up straight and tried her hardest to hold her tongue. “You know dear.” He cooed at Clarke. “That stock dipped twenty two percent that day. Strong men make the world go round.” His hand attempted to slide a bit higher and inward, but Lexa caught him firmly by the wrist.

“First off. Take your dirty, misogynistic hand off my date. Who is a doctor. Not miss or dear. She earned that title.” Lexa growled low, so no one outside of the three of them could hear. “Secondly, my father died, sir. How dare you suggest I stole something from him. Lastly, you are correct, the stock dipped when my father died, as all stocks do when they lose their founder. However, we’re up nine percent from where we were before that dip a year ago. So, you lost out Mr. Westin. Oh and Clarke, give him that envelope, because, Mr. Westin here is going to make a sizeable donation tonight.”

He bawlked. “Now, why on earth would I do that?”

Lexa smirked. “Well, you see. Dr. Griffin is an employee of the hospital who's putting on tonight’s event. That means, what you just did there to her, well she can claim that as sexual harassment suffered in the workplace. Do you really think hospital lawyers are just going to let that go?” They waited at the table long enough for him to sign the donation pledge, then Lexa grabbed Clarke’s had, intertwined their fingers and led them away from the table. She got about fifteen feet before she stopped abruptly. She turned to face Clarke, who was still holding her hand. “If I double everything in those envelopes, would you meet your goal?”

The doctor narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, looking confused. “Yes.”

“That would mean your work here is done and you could leave, right?”

“Yes. Yes, it would.”

“Good, because I could think of about a million of things that we could do that would be more fun than watching you get gawked at by the geriatric society.”

Clarke chuckled softly. “Is that your version if ‘let's get out of here’?” Lexa smirked and nodded. “Meet me by the door in five minutes.”

The CEO gathered her jacket and moved toward the door then glanced at her watch. 9:49pm. She texted Gustus that she would not need his services tonight as she waited for Clarke, who appeared a moment later.

“Do you have a coat?”

“No, I got ready upstairs in my mom and Marcus’ room.” Lexa draped her jacket around her date’s shoulders then offered her arm again. As they hit the sidewalk outside, Lexa realized she did not have a plan.

“Where would you like to go, Doc?”

“Hmm. Surprise me.”

“Would you like to change, or are you comfortable?”

“Depends on where you're taking me, Woods.”

“How do you feel about art?”

Clarke small smile quickly twisted into a full blown grin. “It's high on my list of enjoyable things.”

“Well, what's at the top?”

The grin turned into a smirk. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I know a place, but we are a bit overdressed. I’m fine with that, because it happens to me all the time, but would you be okay?”

“Yes.” The blonde nodded eagerly. “Let’s go.” Lexa hailed a cab and they made their way across town. The car ride was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Clarke found herself playing with Lexa’s fingers on her left hand, then she flipped it over and traced the lines of her palm slowly.

“We’re here.” Lexa whispered. “Stay put for a second.” She slid out of the car, paid the driver and made her way around to the side Clarke was seated on. She opened the door and offered her date a hand, which was taken. They made their way inside of a small cafe.

“What is this place?”

“This is TonDC. It’s technically a bar.” Lexa explained. “But they showcase local artists, and all the walls are chalk board surface, so their patrons can participate in art as well.” She led Clarke to the first wall of artist submissions, hands still intertwined. They stood in front of the largest painting on the wall and studied it.

“This artist is very sad.” Clarke assessed. “It’s beautifully tragic.” Lexa hummed in agreement, before they were interrupted by a soft voice. 

“Hello, and welcome to TonDC. Can I get you ladies anythi- oh, hey Lexa.”

Clarke watched as Lexa squared her shoulders slightly and bristled at the woman. “Costia. Hello, I was unaware you worked here.”

“It’s alright Lexa, we’re adults. Besides, Bellamy told me you come here often when he hired me.”

Lexa nodded stiffly. “This is Dr. Clarke Griffin. Clarke this is Costia Jones.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Jones.” They shook hands softly.

“So, would you ladies like anything to drink?”

Lexa shook her head. “No thank you. I would like to show Clarke the roof.”

“Of course.” Costia pulled a key on a lanyard from her pocket and handed it over. Lexa reached for the doctor’s hand again and lead her through a back corridor and up a flight of stairs. She pushed open the door at the top and revealed a dark rooftop patio. She made her way over to a small covered area and flipped the power on, lighting the rooftop with soft white light.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed out like a prayer, overwhelmed by the sight. “This is beautiful.” There was a large abstract mural on the wall of the building. Lexa made her way back over to where the doctor was approaching slowly, deciding to be bold, she brushed blonde hair of her shoulder and off to the side and slipped her arms around her waist from behind.

“You’re beautiful.” The CEO whispered and pressed a small kiss to Clarke’s bare shoulder. The doctor’s breath hitched and she turned in Lexa’s arms. She brought her hands to Lexa’s face, cupping it gently.

“I want to stop pretending now. You’re by far the best date I’ve ever had, and I need it to be real.” She leaned in slowly and pressed their lips softly together.

“I stopped pretending five minutes after you asked me.”

 

_ One Year Later _

“You’re on time this year, Miss Woods. Does that mean Dr. Griffin won’t be stealing you away this time?” Dante Wallace laughed from next to Lexa in line for drinks.

“Not on my life Dante.” Clarke answered from behind him, making her way over. She stepped into Lexa’s space. “Hi.”

Lexa pecked her on the lips. “Hello, Love. How’s it going so far?”

“Decently, but I could use some assistance with Westin after you get our drinks. Oh and Mom and Marcus want to do drinks after.” Clarke kissed her again.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the mention of the old man’s name. “Westin’s here?”

“Not Barry. His son David.”

“Okay, why don’t you head over and I’ll join you as soon as I get the drinks.” Clarke nodded then kissed her cheek.

“Love you.”

“I know.” Lexa replied with a cheeky grin.

“Ah. Young love.” Wallace sighed out happily.


End file.
